Packaging used for containing liquids can generate large amounts of waste. In some cases, packaging used for containing liquids can be recycled. Packaging used for containing liquids has been described in PCT publication No. WO 2007/0066090, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Efforts towards creating an environmentally efficient container/package system that is cost effective and readily recyclable while being very usable for dispensing liquids, aggregates or powders and performing
Typical bottles are made of a unified volumetric structure, such as blown glass bottles and blow molded plastic bottles. These bottle are created seamless and with an opening for transmission of fluids/powders. For proper function of packages, it is often necessary for different types of materials to be used in a single package. Often, the different materials are attached together in ways to enhance the performance of the container. However, this reduces the ability of the package to be recycled, since most recycling facilities cannot utilize materials that are not separated into their basic material groups. A solution for this problem is to utilize optimum materials for required performance but to restrict the use of non-separable material types.
To promote widespread recycling of materials and to support many producer's and user's desire for more sustainable packaging options, it is necessary to provide a packaging system that is uniquely optimized for end-of-life separation and recycling. This would result in a package in which, at end-of-use, can be easily separated by a user into discrete components comprising only one material type or group (as defined by generally-accepted recycling standards). The resulting package could be considered to be a composite container or package. Composite packages can be created through a process of integrating two or more components into one package that provides required functionality.
Trying to reliably and repeatedly manufacture a composite container such as a two part pulp molded shell that is biodegradable and that holds an inner liner has proven to be a challenge. Molded pulp can be molded into many shapes and the tolerances are improving but the tolerances are not as tight as with other materials. Pulp formed parts can be made in a matched tool process to achieve a certain degree of dimensional part tolerance. Much of the final dimensions of a given part are dependent on the processing. These include processing temperatures, additives to the pulp slurry, the type of fiber used, etc. Hence, there is a need to bring these parts together permanently to achieve an enclosed volume, and to permanently capture the fitment.
Once the outer shells are produced, the shells are typically stacked and moved to the point of assembly. The stacking can deform the parts out of specification and desired tolerances. Parts from the bottom of a shipping stack may be splayed out from top loading, and upper parts can be squeezed together and be smaller than the molded condition. There is a need to control the process where these parts come together. There is a need ensure correct tolerances are met during the bottle assembly process. There is a need to make this assembly process efficient and reliable in order to minimize the cost of assembly and the cost of the final bottle.
Manufacturing the container shell and liner and integrating them together in an efficient and economical manner has proven to be a challenge. In addition, the fact that the shell and liner are biodegradable or compostable further complicates the integration tasks as the shell and liner are not as resilient and tough as previous non recyclable or non compostable shells and/or liners. Thus, different approaches to efficiently and economically integrate biodegradable or compostable shell and liners will be disclosed.